Seven Knights Beginners Guide
Fodder ~Seven Knights Guide~ by words120 *Note: This guide assumes you've beaten adventure mode on hard Adventure part is still in progress but for now: , adventure mode is self explanatory. Keep on going until you've beaten world 7 on Hard * If you're stuck on a stage summon a strong friend to help * Progress in Celestial Tower aswell. Most of you're first 5*& 6* heros will come from there * Complete guide Quest. You get a 6* Hero Selector for completing & more Basics: 3 Simple Steps # Form a Farming Team # Complete & Participate in all Daily/Timed Events # Powering up Heroes & Setting up your team (* Hero Prioritization) # Acquire Elements - Form a Daily Dungeon team Form a Farming team Farming is essential for 7K Players & provides a stable source of Rubies. Each time a hero reaches level 30, you are rewarded with Rubies (5 Rubies the 1st time a hero reaches 30, 2 rubies each time afterwards. You can earn this reward 100 times a day). How to Farm Rubies: Auto repeat a stage until a hero reaches level 30. You'll need a total of 3 AOE attacks, 1 for each wave. * Some Heroes can clear 3 waves by themselves without the need of a secondary farmer.This allows you to level up 4 fodder at a time ** Farmers Examples: Nia AWK ; Chancellor AWK Yuri AWK Kyle. * If you aren't able to clear 3 waves with one hero you may need a Secondary Farmer to provide a DMG buff & AOE attack. What Stages to Farm? 7-9 Hard Mode. (Farm with a 100% succes rate Fodder won't die) 2-10 for fodder variation & 8-20 for Gold Farming Other options 1-10, 2-10, 4-5, 7-1. Hard mode to Hard? Farm Normal mode. * Place you're main farmer in back, second farmer in front, and 3 fodder units to bring to lvl 30 (You get 5 rubies the first time a hero hits 30 & 2 rubies each time after) What to Spend Rubies from Farming on? Completing your Masteries should be your 1st priority when spending Rubies as the buffs from masteries apply to all game modes. How do I get more Keys? Keys regenerate on their own. Every 10 mins you regenerate 1 key. You can also Buy keys with your Rubies if you need. It takes 7 keys to level a hero to 30 & Farming with 4 fodders each 7 keys gives you 8 rubies. Keep on farming, buying keys, rinse & repeat. Participate in all Daily & Timed Events Out of Daily Events alone players are rewarded: * x3 3-6* Hero Tickets * x1: Rice Cake, Element, Power up Crystal Setting/Powering up your Team 4- Power up your Heroes Now that you have a few high star heroes taking up space its time to put them to use * First you'll need to decide which heroes you need/ don't need. Then Power up the 4*/5* Heroes you don't need & fuse them using fodder gained from farming as materials. * Refer to 4.E for the most effecient way to power up heroes * 4.13- Some general Hero's of note to keep: Special Heroes, Heroes with Awakening, Any Crusader, Normal Heroes used for World Boss & Castle Rush. (Asura, Yui, Jake, Mao Song, Lania, Victoria) * 4.2- Once you have a solid 6* Hero rank up other copies of that hero to 6* to transcend 4.E - Hero Power up Spread Daily Dungeon Daily Dungeon is your resource for Elements which are required to rank up Heroes.The sooner you can complete Daily Dungeon the sooner you can Rank up & Transcend your Heroes. Below is a guide for Daily Dungeon; Insane DIfficulty (5* Elements) Guide for Insane without Feng Yan Key Heroes : = 1. Monday (Earth Element) = * Team : Kyle(Backliner), Diao Chan, Ruri, Li, Yeonhee * Video Gameplay * Kill enemy Evan first so that the Def+ Passive will disappear = 2. Tuesday (Light Element) = * Team : Chancellor (Backliner), Bai Jiao, Ruri, Dellons, Miho * Video Gameplay * you can only deal damage using Piercing skills in this dungeon = 3. Wednesday (Water Element) = * Team : Klahan (Backliner), Ruri, Dellons, Diao Chan, Ryan * Video Gameplay * Beware of enemy Velika's Burn and Yuri's Awaken Skill, kill them ASAP = 4. Thursday (Dark Element) = * Team : Ruri(Backliner), Diao Chan, Yeonhee, Li, Jake * Video Gameplay * Enemy Nezha will shuffle your formation using Tsunami, best to kill them with Li's Convert to 1 HP skill = 5. Friday (Fire Element) = * Team : Chancellor (Backliner), Ruri, Diao Chan, Lee Jung, Ryan * Video Gameplay * There's Klahan as enemy here in round 3, Ryan's accuracy passive helps a lot = 6. Saturday (Gold) = * Team : Chancellor (Backliner), Kyle, Chloe, Giparang, Miho * Video Gameplay * All of the enemies have voidshields, bring heroes with multi-hits skills = 7. Sunday (Awakened Items) = * Team : Chancellor (Backliner), Diao Chan, Ruri, Ariel, Kyle * Video Gameplay * All of the enemies can turn into Zombie mode, Buff removal heroes is a must bring in this dungeon Raid Raid mode is where you acquire top tier Items. Forming a strong Raid team is necessary if you want Seven Knights best Items Hero Selection For normal heroes: Nia should be top priority imo. Knox, Snipper, and Chloe are good choices as well. Knox for Tartarus (CC rate increase) / Arena (death team). Snipper for Hydra WB. Chloe as debuff immunity for magic team. Knox + Chloe CD increase also works wonders in CT if you haven't finished that yet. For Pseudo-Special: They (Rev + NC) are all heroes you want to awaken eventually. The Rev heroes are all good in PvE content outside of boss content, including Tartarus, and have uses in PvP as well. For PvP, Ryan fits on physical teams, Kyrielle fits on magic teams, and Elysia fits on tank teams. Karl fits into tank teams in PvP, and I believe he would also work well in Tartarus. I'm not sure if his cooldown reset actually does anything in Tartarus though. Someone else will need to let us know. For Special Heroes: Miho for physical deck CC immunity in arena, and for immunity in Tartarus/CT. Dellons for physical teams in arena and for PvE content, especially Tartarus. Klahan, Melcure, and Roro aren't worth building if you still have a bunch of awakened heroes missing imo. Melcure and Roro are mainly for magic teams in arena atm, but Melcure may have some PvE use. Klahan is great in PvE, but is difficult to build, and not worth using special selectors on imo. You can get just as far with Chancellor as a backliner instead. Roro is pretty much just for magic teams in Arena. Her specialization really kills her potential for PvE.Category:How to Category:Seven Knights Guide Category:End Game Content